Naruto Namikaze : The Wind Storm
by Frostkeeper
Summary: Moved to New Account. Rebooted as Kaze no Arashi Yoru Kai. If you want to know my sudden return and my new account, please go to my profile for more information. THANK YOU THREE ARROWS OATH FOR DONATING YOUR EYES I WILL NOT FORGET YOUR SACRIFICE FOR ME
1. Dropping the Mask

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne here with new fanfic "The Wind Storm". This idea of the fanfic was stuck in my mind when I'm trying to finish the Chapter 3 of Yellow Fox.

Disclaimer: Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto series. If I did, things will be different

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dropping the Mask"

* * *

(Forest near Konoha – The night after graduation )

"If you ever touch Iruka-sensei again, I will kill you! " Naruto shouted with anger as he looked down at his injured older brother figure Iruka.

"Like hell, you would. I `ll kill you with just one hit " the traitor sneered. Iruka shook his head sadly after he saw his so-called long time friend`s true colors.

"_Yo, Kurama is it time to drop the act?" _Naruto asked his tenant through mental link.

"_Sure sure. Give him hell, kit " _the fox replied with a grin_. _They become fast friends after Naruto met him in his minds cape when the blonde was set into hospital unconscious due to some villagers. After they met, they begun to train together and Kurama gave him an advice to form the 'class clown' persona

Since this is the perfect time to test how strong he became, Naruto finally discards the mask, meaning it's time to show his true self. But if you know the true Naruto, he'll gonna say his favorite subject is Fuinjutsu since he knew his father is a skilled seals master and don`t forget he found out his heritage when he read his father`s journal.

"Whatever since I was using the mask all the time. Now then shall we dance, teme?" Naruto said in serious tone as he summoned thousand clones that filled the forest stunning everyone present.

"_Not to mention, Hokage-jiji assigned me to this mission_" Naruto thought as he pulls out the familiar kunai surprising them

The traitor teacher didn`t have time to respond as he was attacked by a barrage of orange clad 'dobe' and after he knocked out the traitor, he tied him up with ropes and placed chakra suppression seals on him.

"Now then, Kage-senpai`s team should come out now" Naruto said in a calm tone as Iruka watched the ANBU team arrived in the scene and begun to secure the area.

"Good job, Kitsune " Kage said with a smile hidden by his mask. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly at the praise.

"Taichou, this guy is one of the Academy teachers and he reeks snakes. " The squadmate said alarmed as he carried the tied up Mizuki.

"Orochimaru..the teme said something about Orochimaru " Naruto said surprising everyone even himself

"Alright then, be safe Kitsune. I`ll report this to Hokage-sama" Kage and the ANBU team disappeared into a swirl of leaves. Naruto nodded his head as he watched them leaved the scene.

When Naruto turned his head to Iruka who was still stunned, he fired a low level suiton jutsu waking the teacher up.

"Naruto, don`t tell me everything you had done back there was just an act ? "The blonde in question nodded

"Before you say anything else sensei, it`s an AA-rank mission given to me long time ago and you're not allowed to repeat this. "Naruto said in serious tone as he ordered the clones to repair the damages in the forest in order to remove the evidence.

Iruka nodded as he watched Naruto dispelling the henge removing the genjutsu and the whisker marks. The blonde now looks like a carbon copy of his father with a rounded face. Instead of wearing the orange jumpsuit, he wore a white jacket that has spear head clan insignia stiched on the right arm, a mesh shirt beneath the jacket, ANBU-standard black pants with two kunai holsters, a combat boots and one katana strapped on his back.

"Don`t worry, sensei. I still want to be Hokage "Naruto said with a smile as he pointed the clan insignia on his jacket surprising the Academy Teacher at the symbol of the one of founder clans.

"Sensei, please come with me to the Hokage tower" he continued as he put on the Konoha forehead protector.

Iruka nodded as they went to the Hokage Tower.

(Hokage Tower)

"Well, well the kid finally finished the mission. Hehe, he sure has unlimited loads of potential. I`m glad I took the duty in the first place. If Minato is here, he`ll be already proud of him. What do you think sensei ? "asked a man with waist-length white hair and red marks on his eyes

"Yes he certainly does Jiraiya but his chakra control is now good thanks to you. Not to mention, the training finally paid off" The Sandaime replied with pride present in his voice as he watched Naruto and Iruka arrived in the room.

Turning his head to the comer, Hiruzen asked "Hello, Naruto. What can you say about the fight earlier?"

"Not much a challenge when I go out holding back a bit. I believe the quality of the shinobi must be declining because of the curriculum, Hokage-jiji. "

Jiraiya and the Sandaime nodded in understanding due to the foolishness of Civilian Council wanting their kids to easily graduate by removing the important core subjects in the Shinobi Curriculum.

"You`re right, Naruto-kun. So what`s your report? "

"It turns out there are spy here in the village. I think his name was Kabuto. He works for Orochimaru" Naruto replied, shocking both Sandaime and his godfather.

"_Orochimaru, you have gone too far. Let`s see how will you react when I kill your boy toy" _The Sandaime thought angrily at this Kabuto character for quitting the exams in order to gather information and possible candidates for Orochimaru`s new body which to me is very disgusting.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. During the fight one of the ANBU called Naruto 'Kitsune', care to explain about that? " Iruka asked, earning the attention of three guys present in the room minus the ANBU

" Oh, that. Well you see Naruto is part of Special Forces Unit which Jiraiya is a member of.." Hiruzen replied in carefree tone leaving Iruka speechless while at the same Kurama and Naruto laughed at the reaction.

"Oh good one jiji. I`m glad someone took a picture" Naruto said laughing. The ANBU who hold the camera spelled out a victory sign while trying to hide in the shadows.

"Next question, when Naruto pointed that clan symbol. What does it mean?" Iruka asked feeling embarassed

"Oh you see he`s.. " When Iruka heard that, he fainted to the floor.

Leaning down at Naruto`s height, Hiruzen spoke "Naruto during the Chuunin exams, your heritage will be revealed to the public. I know you are strong and can take out your enemies so I`m counting on you."

"This will be your team mates" he finished as he revealed two pictures making Naruto smile since he knew them the long time and they worked together in the same unit.

Before the Namikaze leave the room, he gave both older shinobi a happy hug in which they returned. With the young Namikaze gone in the room as the shadow clone carry the unconscious Iruka to the teacher`s house, one NE operative appeared kneeling before the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama sent me here with the reports. " The operative said as he/she presented the scroll. When the Sandaime begun to read the scrolls, he let out grin

"_Looks like these two are coming back to Konoha. "_ Hiruzen thought as he remembered the young Namikaze and his two female childhood friends back in the day.

* * *

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne and I would like to thank you readers for reading this chapter 1 of my second fanfic. Without motivation and support, I could not have make a new fanfic without them :)

In other news, The Chapter 3 of Yellow Fox will tomorrow. Sorry for moving them because I do not have spare time to finish it since I just got back from the last day of my summer part-time job in my dad`s company. I hope you understand that.

Now where was I..oh yes. If you enjoy the fanfic, feel free to put this in your alerts and faves list so that I will know who is waiting for more updates.

Once again, thank you so much and this is Eternal-Throne, peace out.


	2. Reactions

Hello guys, Eternal-Throne here with the Second Chapter of NN: The Wind Storm.

Before we start, What can I say about Naruto without his whisker marks? Honestly, he also looks good but I really want it without it in this fanfic. I might as well keep his whisker marks

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

(Yesterday, Mid Night)

After receiving the intel about the location of the spies, the Hokage dispatched the ANBU and ROOT teams to the location of the targets. The Sandaime also ordered the Barrier Team not to allow any chakra signature to enter and leave the village.

One of four teams are scattered in the districts. This team is outside the house undetected and one of the operatives who appeared to be the squad leader looked prepared to get inside

"Alright team, we have reached the destination. In the count of 3, I will open the window and everyone must enter without noise. Be sure not to damage the target's brain "The squad leader said in low tone as he begun the countdown at the end of sentence.

When it reached three, he carefully lift the window and entered the unlighted room first. After the leader went it, his team followed and told them to scan the area and if possible, kill non friendly combatants on sight. The team went into pairs and looked around the house sneakily.

After they finished looking around, one squad member reported that she felt a chakra in the last room. The leader told her to lead the way.

With his sensory abilities taking effect, the leader said in low playful tone "Looks like this is where the fun starts "

"Place the whole barrier in this house now. Hurry "he finished with a grin hidden by his mask. After the operative successfully deployed the seal, he drew the combat knife with his right hand and silently opened the door. He carefully walked in the room without making a sound and together with his fellow team mates, they stabbed the sleeping figure in the lungs, jugular vein and heart killing the target.

"Let's check if it's a clone, shall we? " The squad member suggested. With the squad leader's consent, he carefully pulled out the blood stained blanket sheet and much to their relief, they killed the spy. Not the body double or a clone.

Feeling satisfied, the squad leader activated the head piece attached to his mask "Command, this is Element. We just killed the snake "

"Nice work. Good job in leading the mission, Shimo "The voice of hokage said in their headpiece.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama. We'll be arriving at the base estimated at 30 minutes "The squad leader, operative Shimo replied while the shadow clone put the corpse inside the body bag

After cleaning the combat knife, the squad leader told the team to sealed up the documents and intel in the house while he will take care of sealing up the body bag.

"_I`m sure others finally finished their job too. With the right hand man dead, how much will it affect him ?" _The squad leader thought after he saw the team returned with sealing scrolls attached to their backs and they all disappeared into swirl of leaves without a trace

Meanwhile in the command room, the Sandaime and the war hawk smiled at the success of the joint operation thanks to the Namikaze heir who just told told them about that.

"Now then old friend, should we call The Gauntlet for counter invasion? " Danzo suggested

"We should. They are the best unit. I'm glad you changed "

"The day I changed is the day when I took care of my grandson and made him a fine shinobi. Have you forgotten Shimo and Hyouga are part of it? "

The Sandaime shook his head amused knew that Shimo changed entirely when he joined the Special Operation Unit where the captain later met and befriended Kitsune

"Nope. Shimo and Hyouga are just code names of these two shinobi. That`s their codename they made up when they are wearing their gear. Only you and I know the real names of that"

"Meh. I still have Sai to watch Sasuke because of that, you know "

Hiruzen let out a sigh at that, calmly replied " Itachi did not do that. It`s Obito who killed the innocent Uchiha. "

"I see. Sasuke really changed a lot that night. Now he has superior complex and his personality is very disrespectful to anyone and bragging the Uchiha name" The war hawk said disgusted.

"Thanks to the civilian council. I take your grandson is part _that " _ The Sandaime said

The warhawk nodded and the ANBU team appeared before them with a baggage.

"Hokage-sama, there is something you must see " The squad leader said as he unsealed the scroll from his back.

When it did, Hiruzen started to release the KI in the room as he begun to read the journal. After he finished reading, he dismissed the team and told them to take rest.

"_This is the first time in Konoha to have some Elite Genin" _ The Hokage thought thinking about those shinobi who earned the special rank

_[Present]_

After Iruka finished the announcement of teams, one ANBU entered the room and gave him the message from the Hokage . When Iruka heard that, he nodded his head and told the ANBU that the Sandaime already told him last night

After the ANBU leave the room, the chuunin instructor used the Big Head Jutsu to gather his attention of the future shinobi who were busy celebrating after they ended on a team with their friends.

When the jutsu took effect, the chuunin instructor turned his attention to the two students " Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei is waiting in the Hokage tower. "

The pair nodded and was about to leave the room but was blocked by the Uchiha.

"WAIT A MINUTE, how come the losers will get a special privilege? Only me the elite Uchiha

has that right" Sasuke stated arrogantly but was put into his place when the two figures entered the room and released the KI at the Uchiha`s outburst.

"Naruto and Hinata follow us. We will start training once we arrive at out " The blonde busty woman said while her male companion is giggling perversely who begun scribbling something for that particular book

Recognizing who they are, the pair followed them leaving a stunned students and instructor.

"_Alright, I will keep my eye on the duck butt here . Kitsune " _the paled skinned boy thought after reading the message from the Namikaze heir

"_Naruto is the son of Yondaime-sama. How blind am I? " _The chuunin instructor thought remembering the last time he saw the Yondaime Hokage in person

[With Naruto]

"Hello Kitsune and Tenshi, I`m waiting for you "The masked shinobi said when he sensed three chakra signatures appeared behind him while he watched the members spar through the windows.

"Hello " They greeted the operative back. The operative nodded his head satisfied.

Turning his attention to the white haired man with red marks, The operative said "Thank you Jiraiya-sama for the intel. I`ll be going back to the training now"

"So see you around, Ero- Sannin" he finished in playful tone as he disappeared into sparkling ice leaving the three shinobi laughing at the Gama Sannin`s nickname.

"Haha, I`m glad I told Shimo about your nickname" Naruto said through laughs while he and Hinata went to the locker room for change

* * *

Hello readers, Ghost Sniper here. I want to thank everyone for supporting and reading The Wind Storm Chapter 2. I really felt happy for seeing the numbers out there.

When I was trying to finish the Chapter 2, I caught up cold for some reason. I don`t know why I got it yesterday. I guess I got it when I tried cleaning old stuff in my room.

Now back to the chapter, what can you say about the chapter 2? Is it good ? Is it bad? Feel free to express your opinion in the reviews so that I improve my progress since I`m new to writing fanfics despite I had experience writing some stories back in Junior High

Before I conclude this, does the event in the above has some sort of feeling familiar to you reader?

Once again, if you like the fanfic feel free to add to this to your alerts and faves list so that I will know who is waiting for the updates. Thank you so much and see you readers soon.


	3. Kill the Greed, Part 1

Hello readers and thank you for waiting the new chapter of The Wind Storm. Yes, the new chapter is finally here.

I was supposed to update the chapter last night but due to the unscheduled swimming in the club house I cannot because there is no wifi. Today, I just got back from swimming.

Before that, I like to inform you that I will be using OC because of arcs. If I say arcs, I am referring to original ones that I made and they will be the fill ins for their respective parts. I hope this will not discourage you because of OC.

Enjoy and have fun reading the new chapter.

Disclaimer : Frostkeeper does not own Naruto or any references that might use for the stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kill The Greed – Part 1"

* * *

A sound of blades meeting each other was heard in the training room. That sound was already there when their owners offered pure Kenjutsu spar after completing the long term mission of a certain blonde operative. Actually, the blonde operative started the spar with one of his friends in their unit.

Speaking of what happened early morning, everything was priceless since the Namikaze pretended to be idiot and in reality he is one of the smartest ninja in their unit. When he initiated the mission, he already took 30 missions and all of them are successful.

How did the pink haired banshee took it? Well she cannot say a word to him that morning after that. Heck, that emo prince's rant irritated some of the operators when they were there hiding in the shadows. Only a couple of few of his 'classmates' guessed it right when the blonde purposely hold back there.

The masked combatant dodged the incoming slash from the blonde assailant. That blonde assailant wore a grinning fox mask, white ANBU cloak, black combat pants that has two holsters and ANBU standard black combat boots. Beneath the cloak, he wore gray flak jacket.

"You really live up to your reputation, Frost "The blonde operative blocked the lusty blow from his sparring partner who wore a different mask that has ice blue claw slash design in right eye hole, a dark blue flak jacket, gray combat pants that has two holsters and ANBU standard black combat boots.

"Kitsune, I thought you called me here to help improve your kenjutsu?" Frost suddenly disappeared in sight and gave the Namikaze heir a vertical slash when he appeared behind him.

"And here I thought you are joking again. " The Namikaze said as he blocked the slash on time which earned a laugh from his training partner.

"_Time to test this" _The operative vanished into sparkling ice before the blonde was about to retaliate. The blonde let out a disappointed sigh when he was about to counter it.

"You misunderstood it friend. Wings of Eagle : Eighteen Consecutive Strikes !" The operative delivered fast moving slash that appeared blurry at the blonde who was taken by sudden surprise at the new technique. The blonde tried to block the attack but the blows are too blurry for him to follow it and he was sent skidding to the ground where a new crater was formed.

"_That technique was tiring than I anticipated. I must work on my stamina after this" _ Frost noticed a new man-size hole on the wall which appear to be a shape of the Namikaze heir.

After the Namikaze heir get out from that hole, they agreed to stop sparring since they were both tired and sparred for many hours.

"You finished that new form? " The Namikaze asked when he noticed his sparring partner panting after executing the new technique.

"I sure did. " Frost replied as he tried to catch his breath.

The two operatives took leave the training room after putting back their weapons.

When the two operatives leave the training room, the Director of Special Operations Unit and other operatives let out a sigh of relief since they were known to have high stamina and it took many hours to make them tired.

"_I think I remember the last time I did it with Frost"_ A female operative let out a blush at that thought earning a question mark from the Cayuga heiress and other female operatives present in the spectating room.

"What do you mean by that? " Hinata asked the blue haired brunette who was around her age.

"You see.. "

After the explaining that to her, those who heard it let out a tomato blush on their faces. Really, those operatives must be around their age if not same age as different jounin sensei who was waiting for their teams to be announced in the Ninja Academy.

"I see." The Hyuuga heiress now sporting a tomato blush on her face and really she looked forward doing that with her blonde childhood friend since she hold that feelings for him

(One Hour Later)

Tsunade Senju together with Jiraiya, who stood beside the Sandaime were laughing for some reason. The Hokage let out a sigh after seeing they are laughing at him since he told themhow to defeat it recently.

"I cannot believe you just recently know how to defeat the paperwork. I thought you did since you are the Professor." Jiraiya shook his head as he rip off another page from the notebook and throw it away after using it as a handkerchief.

"_Really, he used it for cleaning his face. At least Orochimaru is the worst of them since he told me that day he is gay" _The Sandaime sweat dropped when he noticed that page was thrown outside the window where annoyed shout was heard.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you laughing? " A new comer came in the room together with three shinobi since they were summoned by the Hokage for mission.

Noticing who it was, the female Sannin replied : "Naruto, It`s because sensei here just recently found out how to defeat the jutsu."

Knowing what the Sannin talking about, the mentioned blonde let out a mischievous grin which made the Hokage go white in terror. Yes, he was there during that moment. Not himself of course, the shadow clone brought the video recorder and recorded the whole thing. And when the shadow clone arrived in Namikaze compound, everyone present there laughed after watching it.

"Oh you mean this? " Frost without his mask on, showed the copy to the Hokage. Suddenly Hiruzen tried to grab it immediately but the operative disappeared into sparkling ice and leaving a note in place.

The Hokage noticing a note picked it up.

"Hokage-sama, I know you have the box of tissues there in your drawer since my brother Glacier told me about it. You should be proud of yourself now since the other kage in this region, the East does not know how to defeat the paper work since our spies told us so. So enjoy a black mail that you can use against them. " The Sandaime finished reading the note and noticed a seal matrix behind the note.

When he channeled chakra there, video tape, information, and pictures appeared from the smoke. The Hokage let out a evil smile since he has now payback for the Raikage after that Hyuuga incident many years ago. That Raikage is really like his father, the former Sandaime, who tried to kidnap the blonde's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"_Those guys from Kumo are really __that low. I will not forget that incident__" _The blonde clenched his right hand when he remembered that day. Even his friends and comrades in the unit started to change their opinion of that village since they read that the Nidame Hokage, Tobirama Senju, died by Kumo`s hands. Also when they read one of history books in the library, it shocked them to the core because that village kidnapped clan members of various clans in the whole continent during the Second Shinobi War.

"_A-don__o__, if you really are like your father. I will be glad to call all our forces __liberate your village__. You really thought Konoha got weak after the attack? I`ll show you why I am called the Professor" _The Sandaime thought while thinking of forming a future battle plans, not noticing the operative earlier got back to the room again.

(Meanwhile at the Same Time in Kumo)

All the figures stared at the captives with anger present in their eyes as they watched the Raikage beat up the traitors and idiots who sabotaged the supposed treaty between Sumo and Konoha.

You see when A saw the sealed body of a Hyuuga in the scroll after that incident, the Raikage himself felt something is wrong since he did not the gave the order. Asking what is going on, the council told him Konoha killed the ambassador and they demanded the body to be sent to Kumo. When A and the Lightning Daimyo heard it, he ordered the Raikage a full investigation and enacted martial law into his village and Lightning in order not to let any possible suspects away.

Recently, the investigation was already done and the Raikage discovered it was the members of his council who did it. Infuriated by their actions during that year , the Yondaime Raikage called the Volt unit (ANBU for Kumo) to arrest the traitors and also sent a operative to inform their families what they had done to the village can cause another war.

"You guys are traitors to Lightning Country and Kumo!" A tied up council member received a lightning fist from his gut knocking the last guy out.

After blowing off some steam by using the prisoners as punching bag, the Raikage notices the Kumo shinobi bearing a apology letter which he ordered after the investigation was done. That Kumo nin is the eight tails Jinchuuriki, Killer B.

The Raikage sealed up the prisoners into a scroll and ordered his adopted brother's escorts to carry them to Konoha.

"_I hope this will clear the tides between us and Konoha since I discovered that body remained untouched. " _The Raikage thought as he watched the shinobi departed for Konoha carrying with them the payment.

(Back to Konoha)

"Jiji, you called us here for mission. Where is the mission?" The Namikaze asked, snapping the Hokage out of his musings.

"Ah yes, your team will investigate the mysterious disappearances of victims in the town called Kai. In this mission, Frost will be accompanying your team since he knew that place." The Sandaime pointed out the masked shinobi who leaned the wall

"Last time I visited the Kai was when me and Glacier were seven years old. My parents were alive that time but now they are dead.. " The mentioned shinobi sadly muttered remembering some memories.

The Hokage sadly regretted what he said when he noticed the reaction. Hiruzen Sarutobi remembered that he tried to comfort them after witnessing their death. Now that they became shinobi, they will carry their legacy.

After the formed team leave the village, the Hokage saw another pile of paper work appearing in his desk again. Summoning his shadow clones, the original let out a evil laugh while the secretary who is a middle aged shinobi shook his head with the grin plastered on his face since he knew what happened during that day.

"Saizo-san, any reports about Wave? " The Hokage asked his secretary.

"Hai Hokage-sama. It appears that a business tycoon named Gato executed a fisherman recently. That fisherman led the coalition of Gato" Saizo replied as he pushed his eye glasses

"That Gato, even though he is one of richest tycoons in this country, has unknown problems like that. I'm not sure why but thank you for the report. "The Hokage watched the village growing back to its glory through the windows and the leader smiled when he noticed everyone in the village seems to be happy.

But the only regret he had was the loss of the boy's father, the Yellow Flash. He really wished that his students were there to capture the masked intruder. When he found the name of the intruder, he felt angry and sad.

"_Obito, who made you that way? Since you are declared missing nin now in the books, you cannot escape from the legal bounty hunters registered in this country."_ The Hokage listened to the secretary attentively.

"No problem at all Hokage-sama." The secretary replied.

When the Hokage read the old report about the mission where the Hatake became the sole survivor after the destruction of the bridge, he decided to form a team to investigate the Valley of the End and the grave marker placed there. He was sure the things about Sharingan he heard from his sensei, The Nidame Hokage that Madara Uchiha possessed Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

EMS was said to be a stage of Sharingan that can evolve into mythical Rinnegan. The abilities of that doujutsu remained unknown to the public since Madara is the only Uchiha who achieved that stage. That is why he ordered two ANBU teams to investigate those locations since the supposed infamous Uchiha man slayer reported that there is one masked Uchiha claiming he is Madara Uchiha.

"_Obito if you really are that fake Madara. That would mean Madara was alive after that battle ? " _The Sandaime summoned the teams composed of ROOT and ANBU for investigation.

(Twos hours Later – With the team)

The team from Konoha arrived in the Kai. The village is known for its numerous businesses and entertainment that you can find there. It is said to be the village is called ' The Financing Capital of Fire Country". True to its reputation and nickname, various business tycoons from all over the world invested and put up their business there.

"_Investigate the mysterious disappearances in this village"_ The disguised blonde thought as he eyed any suspicious characters present in the village.

"Naruto you really looked like your dad without that whisker marks. Thank Kama you have Solid Henge in your disposal" The operative with sensory abilities tried to locate chakra signature since he suspected the one responsible for mysterious disappearances might be ninja or just a civilian who know various high ranking jutsu, which makes it a dangerous opponent.

The team wore civilian disguise in order not to attract attention from anyone since they were Konoha ninja. During the mission, they all agreed that they have to use different aliases because one of them belonged to a well-known clan.

During the day, Naruto visited various shops with the Hyuuga heiress while others went by pairs. The Hyuuga heiress tried to hide her glare at the girls who tried to flirt with her childhood friend while the blonde politely rejected their offer by saying that his companion is his girlfriend.

When Hinata heard it, she blushed but knowing the intention she played along with it which driven the girls away while doing so Naruto let out a new shade of red after noticing his female companion rested her head on his right shoulder.

"_I just hope she will agree to share him with him since I know we feel the same way for Naruto-kun. I really want both of us to be happy together"_ Hinata thought of her other childhood friend who was on training trip with her adopted father, since they both grew up together in Konoha.

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

A black haired girl around eleven years old who wore blue kimono stood beside her adoptive father. For her, it's been many years the last time she visited the village and made friends there. The last time she saw them was they were there during her departure for training trip with her adoptive father who wore a Konoha jounin uniform and one big broadsword strapped on his back.

Her adoptive father during the Second Shinobi war was a detector from his village and joined Konoha. The reason why he detected was because he and his other colleagues were not happy with the way of the kage of the village acting. Many years later after the war, he found the girl in the streets of his former village.

"Welcome back to Konoha. How strong is your daughter now? " Hiruzen asked the jounin standing before him.

"Well, I can proudly say she`s in Chuunin level. " The man replied with pride present in his voice, making the female companion smile.

"Hokage-sama, where is he ? " The beautiful girl asked since that person she was looking is one of her friends in this village.

"He went to the mission today. " Sandaime replied, knowing who the female shinobi referring to.

"_Once you come back from the mission, I will tell you..Naruto-kun" _The female shinobi thought as she and her father leave the room.


	4. Kill the Greed, Part 2(Revised)

Revision Note: I already know the elements of Naruto before I started out writing but can you give me a break at that bad excuse? This fanfic is an AU, so what I want you guys to see is that I added elements from various anime and movie. If that`s my own character portrayal, then I`ll do it in my own way to the best of my abilities.

This Naruto here is OOC and very different compared to the cannon. Making me recall the part 1 Naruto and watching him being hit in the head many times gave me a reason to bash Sakura a bit. As for Sasuke, I will redeem him in my other fics. I use OCs for original arcs here and they have purpose.

If I`m gonna rewrite the same cannon arc, would that make things going in bad tone? Now I have one more request after you guys reading this : I want to hear your opinion about writing the cannon arcs and putting them here. Also, I want you guys to point out where I go wrong

Konoha 11 and anyone in Naruto`s age group is 12.

Revised Chapter 4 Posted October 26, 2014

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4(Revised)

"Kill the Greed, Part 2"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got bored when he watched clouds floating through the booked room of the hotel they stayed in after checking the northern district of the town since it was big as any hidden village but what makes it more amusing was many girls in their teens asked him out earning a pout from the Hyuuga heiress as a result during the search.

Not wanting to get sleepy, the Namikaze heir grab a book from a scroll within short reach and begun to read as he waited for the team.

"_Damn you Ero-Sannin for corrupting me. Now I think of it, there`s some cryptic message. How clever."_ The Namikaze heir was what he thought of it as he read the Icha Icha and he could not let out help but to smile when he remembered what happened during the day.

* * *

(Flashback Start)

When he was ordered by Frost to split up, he ended up being with Hinata. As he watched Frost leave with a junior operative and disappeared within his sight, Naruto swore that the leader flashed a smile indicating that to have fun and do the job while the Hyuuga let out a tomato blush for she was paired up with her crush.

"_Naruto-san, we will go from here. You and Hinata will go from the opposite direction." _Naruto let out a grin at the image of Frost`s genuine smile when the mentioned operative without his mask on said that and giving the Namikaze heir an opportunity.

"_Me paired up with Naruto-kun? Frost you meanie but ..thank you." _Hinata took a glance at her childhood friend and when their eyes met, they both blush at the contact.

"Hinata-chan, looks like it us now. " Naruto asked, still blushing at the eye contact he made earlier.

The Hyuuga princess nodded her in agreement making the Namikaze heir lead the way.

While the elite genin pair is searching for suspicious characters or any signs along the way in the direction they were heading into, the blonde Uzumaki could not remove his sights on friend who he spent in their childhood and at the same time joining the Gauntlet that function as elite ANBU and at present he has a feeling that she will grow into a beauty once she reaches an adult.

For his part, he felt troubled in his heart for he harbor feelings to the other girl, his other childhood friend but he also has feelings for the Hyuuga girl. If he will go out with one of them, the other will be heartbreaken. That alone is not what he wanted to happen and he wants them both to be happy, so he asked his friend about that.

"_Kurama, are you there? " _Naruto asked.

"_What is it kid? By the looks of it you are in trouble." _ Kurama said, feeling worried about his friend who he viewed as his younger brother.

"_I am. I really want both of them to be happy but unfortunately if I will go out with Hinata or Haku, one of them will be sad. I do not know how to be with together- " _Naruto tried to say in mental link but he was cut off by the bijuu who already found a solution.

"_Why not take them both if they both agree to share you? You are the Uzumaki heir and descended from Tobirama Senju, you are a royalty." _Kurama replied in serious tone

"_Thank you Kurama."_ Was what the blonde Uzumaki said in the mental link and could have swore that the giant fox demon let out a grin.

When the blonde noticed he was getting an attention from teenage girls in the district, he felt like he wanted to run away and ignore them but that would be like the Uchiha avenger and he did not want to be like that so called rookie of the year where he could beat him in 20 seconds if he was not holding back.

"Hey cutie, will you go out with me?" One random teenage girl asked the blonde. She wore a fancy red kimono indicating she belongs to high class families in Fire Country.

"_Damn that." _The Hyuuga heiress thought with a tick mark when she saw a girl asked her childhood friend.

"I respectfully decline because she`s right here." Naruto replied respectfully, pointing his companion who blushed at that.

"She does not deserve you. I am related to-"

"No, he`s right. I`m his girlfriend. " Hinata said, pecking Naruto`s right cheek to confirm the statement.

"_Oh kit, keep this vixen. She has good heart! I can feel it." _ Naruto let out a blush at that remark and mentally agreed.

When the teenage girl was driven away, he returned the same gesture.

"_Naru-kun, I will tell you after we return to Konoha __but first I must ask her.__"_ Hinata mentally noted at that and entwined her right arm to the blonde who blushed at that when she let rested her head on his shoulder making all the girls drive away.

(Flashback- End)

* * *

"_I cannot believe at that. Jiraiya-sensei told me Tou-san is a killer and has many fangirls. Thankfully, my lineage is not fully announced. " _Naruto shuddered at that thought of fan girls who he treated them normally unlike the certain Uchiha if he was discovered that he was hiding his good looks in solid henge.

"_Speaking of Jiraya-sensei, he told me Keiji was a retired shinobi but that first meeting last year was kinda weird. But at least he gave us discounts for this room." _The mentioned name of the person is the current owner of the hotel they are staying in. What is strange is that he became something else during their first meeting last year

* * *

(Flashback - Start)

An eleven year old apprentice and the perverted Gama Sannin is having an okay day during the training trip in the morning while the blood clone do the acting in the Academy. The blonde Uzumaki nearly let out a grin at that thought while he signed his name the Gama Summoning Contract using his blood as the ink and proof of contract.

Today they will be visiting the contract in the forest. The apprentice was told by his sensei that this informer was a retired shinobi from Taki and that guy managed to hold off his ground enough against his sensei during the wars.

When a blow of wind made the tree branches sway sideways gently, one tall hooded figure suddenly appear before the sensei-apprentice pair. He wore a tattered black battle cloak, a brown combat vest, dark brown combat pants with combat knife holster on the right, black boots and lastly, a nodachi strapped on his back.

"Naruto meet Keiji Maeda, The Wild Man of Taki. This guy earned my respect for holding himself enough against me during those wars. At present, he is the founder of Hotel Fire Diamond. " Jiraiya introduced his apprentice to the hooded figure, who put the hood down revealing a handsome dark brown haired man in his thirties.

"Nice seeing you again, Jiraiya-sama. My, my you got apprentice? He reminded me of that boy`s father." The man greeted them with respect, making the perverted sannin smile at the remark

"Yeah, Keji. He looks like him but can you give me a favor? " Jiraiya asked.

"Okay, what is it? "

"Can you please train the boy in Kenjutsu? " Jiraiya asked in serious tone while the man carefully examined Naruto.

"Alright but first.." Keji paused for a moment making the pair stare at him out of curiousity while he carefully approach Jiraiya

"_I do not feel that aura around Naruto..Oh yes that will be fun." _"Give me a copy of Icha Icha, then I`ll train him in Kenjutsu in one condition : make him join the order." He whispered to his ear with a perverted grin present.

"Deal." The perverted Toad Sage accepted the offer with the same grin, making the blonde apprentice stare at them with wide eyes as they approached him.

Keiji immediately snapped his finger, making five hooded shinobi kneel before Jiraiya who now wore what appear to be shinto priest robe and a Icha Icha book in his right arm.

"Tie him up. " The perverted sannin commanded the hooded figures who immediately tied up Naruto.

After they finished tieing up, Jiraiya approached the Namikaze heir in seriousness present in his eyes as he open the book gracefully while others lifted the lit torches in their hands.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto you are.." When Jiraiya begun, a day light illuminated behind him as if he got the support from them and they got his back.

"_So this must be a inquistion? I cannot believe I`m witnessing it before my eyes. "_ Kurama said to himself as he watched the host`s godfather speaking something about expressing life and other embarassing things not to worry about .

When the process was done, a loud school girl giggles was heard in the entire forest.

(Flashback - End)

* * *

"_Time to seal the book." _The blonde Uzumaki sealed the copy of book back to the scroll.

Naruto suddenly stood up from the bed to examine the details of the mission from the mission scroll. When he read it again, he let out a sigh at the reports of missing women in the town they are staying in.

For the first time on his life, the clan heir got excited during the duration of the investigation in Kai because he hold some good memories there by meeting famous actors and have pictures of them. Not only that, he suspected a pedopile is the cause of the mysterious disappearances and he was given a opportunity to kill because he hated those kind of men a lot even though he is a pervert.

"Naruto, are you there? Maeda-san has intel for our mission." A voice, belonging to one of his team mates, said behind the door.

"Yes, you guys may come in. " Naruto replied.

When the door was open, a good looking man late in his fourties came in escorted by four shinobi

"Yo." The first shinobi, the one who has spiky black hair and emerald green eyes said when he saw the blonde team mate. He wore dark green flak jacket, black shirt beneath the jacket, black ANBU pants, black combat boots and a katana horizontally strapped on his back.

"Frost- I mean You-san, what`s with you and others fully armed?" Naruto asked the fellow operative who has no mask on.

"Precaution. The chakra signatures I felt during that time was here three hours ago. I suspected they are staying here in this hotel. Before that, Naruto please gear up." Frost said.

In a flash, the blonde operative put on the dark green flak jacket and strapped his katana horizontally on his back while the team leader barked out orders to guard the door.

"Yes, taichou." The two operatives replied, as they immediately went to stand beside the door alert.

"FUIN!" Frost activated the seals placed in the room

"That seal should do the trick. Keiji-san, if you may. " Naruto said to the retired shinobi, who carried a sealed weapon in a scroll in his right arm.

"_The Wild Man of Taki`s Maeda Clan" _Naruto thought with a smile at the man`s reputation.

Keiji is a dark haired man in his late forties and got a good body built designed for heavy assaults. He wore a black suit and tie

"Now, as you all know what this situation about. Let`s get it to it. " Keiji unsealing the said scroll, releasing the picture of a shortie in a black suit and the other is younger man in a red suit.

"Wait is that Gato? " Naruto tried to say when he recognized the person in the picture.

"_I must kill this pedophile" _ Frost thought as eyed the picture of Gato as he noticed that picture of tycoon is smiling in a perverted way.

"Yes, they are the ones responsible for the mysterious disappearances of females in Kai " The retired shinobi finished with a venom present in his voice

"_You-sempai. " _The female operative, the one guarding the door thought worried about the captain when she saw the anger present on his face.

"Do not worry about me. " Frost said in forced smile.

"_You are not like that sempai but you`ll have some explaining to do after this." _Noticing the faking smile, the operative went back to the door guarding.

"They really are sick bastards." The blonde operative commented.

"_That`s the same to me, kid." _Kurama agreed. He may be a pervert and bit of playboy in his nature but when it comes to things such as rapists and sex toys, he will immediately kill those bastards without a second thought even they have family.

After the atmosphere in the room calmed down, the Maeda continued the reading :

"The names of the assholes in the picture are Gato of Gato Shipping Corporation and his cousin Jin, the owner of Burning Salamander Tavern. They may be the one of the top entrepreneurs in Fire Country but the thing they are living in Underworld. Gato is not here in this town but I have heard he`s in Wave. His cousin however will be at his tavern tomorrow and we need to infiltrate his mansion where the victims are located. His mansion is guarded by mercenaries. "

"So you are saying that one of must infiltrate in his mansion?" Naruto asked out of curiousity for he has been told by Kurama things like pedophile and their poor nature which even made him wanting to kill all of them.

(Meanwhile in Oto)

The snake sannin received a death chill for some reason and got a feeling he will die in the future by the hands of that blasted Minato`s legacy.

"Damn you Sarutobi-sensei for not picking me as Yondaime Hokage." The snake sannin muttered

(Back to Naruto)

"Precisely, I`ve heard he prefers young girls. The same goes to Gato " Keiji replied, making others frowned at that man`s taste.

"I`ll do it." A unknown voice said. When they saw who it was, those who saw his/her fox ear and tails immediately recognized him/her.

"Kyuubi-sama." Frost muttered surprised at the bijuu getting out of the seal

Kurama took a temporary male kitsune hanyo form looking like fourteen years old teen. He has blood red medium length hair and red eyes. He wore a red battle kimono, black hakama that has red flames and a wooden sandal.

"Why Kurama? " The blonde Uzumaki asked the bijuu.

"It`s because... " The Kyuubi paused for a dramatic effect as if it`s something big. When Kurama got all his attention even the Hyuuga heiress looked curious, he let out a foxy grin that were found common in our favorite Namikaze.

"I hate pedophiles." Kurama finished sheepishly like a airhead, getting four thuds as a result.

"Same here, you know! " Frost and Naruto who has bandage plastered on their head and has tickmark, said annoyed.

"Alright, you may do it Kyuubi-sama. " Keiji said, earning a victory dance from the bijuu but it was short-lived when a loud voices shouted behind the door

"HEY [BEEP] OPEN THE [BEEP] PATHETHIC DOOR !" One voice shouted behind the door , earning a tick mark from retired shinobi at that remark.

"Will you please for once, refrain from swearing? You know there`s children staying in this hotel". The other voice belong to the male said behind the door.

"_Haruno-san`s is louder than them combined. " _The Namikaze heir thought amused.

"It`s them!" Frost shouted, recognizing the chakra signature.

The whole shinobi present in the room unsheathed their weapons in case the door got destroyed.

"Kitsune, if you may do the honors please. " Frost said to the blonde Uzumaki who has a grin plastered on his face

"Sure thing, Frost. " Naruto immediately begun the hand seal sequence of a jutsu that ended the previous war and when it did, a bright flash covered the room and at the same time the door got sliced into half with a chakra enhanced katana slash.

TBC


	5. Manga Spoiler(Not a Chapter)

Hello readers, this is not a chapter but a mere note. This note will be replaced by a New Chapter so I want you readers to put your reactions of this note by using chapter review of previous chapter.

Before this, I `ll be announcing the official Harem Members for Naruto in Yellow Fox fanfic :

1\. Hinata Hyuuga

2\. Haku Yuki[Female Version]

3\. Fuu(Jinchuuriki)

4\. Yugito Nii

As for the results above, do you have comments about it? If so, please let it out.

Now what I am about to say is a damn spoiler, so do what you needed to do lol. :

1\. Kakashi will be the Hokage after the war

2\. Naruto sucesses Kakashi as the Hokage.

3\. Official Cannon Pairing :

\- Naruto marries Hinata and has children. One of them is Bolt(A/N : Okay, that`s weird way to name in Narutoverse but oh well)

\- Sasuke marries Sakura and has children

I think that`s enough for me but you guys can see it in manga chapter 700 and have enough to say it.I am sure you guys will look forward with another Naruto Movie where there will be new threat because that guy gave me a vibe of it.

Spoilers aside, please read The Uzukage fanfic because I already replaced the old chapter with a new chapter. Also, I`ll be creating a fanfic that is a multi anime crossover.

OC centric stories is not in the top of my list here and personally it will be like wasting my efforts if you guys did not follow it. Some of them will be a spin off and some won`t.


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Important Message: Hello again, I, Three Arrows Oath, together with Frostkeeper would like an announcement of our current statue. We will both retiring in writing fanfics because we have very important matters to do in real life. As for Frostkeeper himself, he told me our cousin Silver-Throne who now go with the pen name Dragon's Liege just returned to writing again. He will be adapting our fics after this message appear in Frostkeeper's Profile. I really wanted to support my brother because he still both lost of his eyes that much.

Thank you for supporting us and have a nice day!


End file.
